


Whiskey and Water

by facetofcathy



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: 100-1000 Words, Episode Related, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-10-27
Updated: 2008-10-27
Packaged: 2017-10-03 05:16:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/facetofcathy/pseuds/facetofcathy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tag to both 5.12 Outsiders and 5.13 Inquisition.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Whiskey and Water

"That's the gate activating," John said around the cigar in his mouth.

"Oh yes, Teyla requested permission to visit the Athosians on their new home planet," Woolsey said.

"How are they doing?"

"The last medical visit reported no major problems."

"Good, good."  John watched the waves far below, and wished again for a boat.  The jumper was fun, but a speedboat would be perfect.

"More whiskey?" Woolsey asked, and John nodded, because it was pretty good and wishing wasn't going to get him a speedboat.

***

"Halling," Teyla said, and she leaned up into the touch of his forehead to hers.

"You are well?" he asked when the stepped apart.

"I am, and you?"

"Fatigued, it shames me to say.  It is difficult to be hewing a home from virgin soil so soon again."

"And with fewer of our people to do the hewing," Teyla said, and sat on the rough wooden bench that was the only seat in Hallings home.

He poured cold water into a rough clay cup for her.  For tea, they would have to leave Halling's rough shelter and relocate to the settlement's common kitchen, and they needed privacy more than they needed tea. 

"You have news," he said.

"I do.  Elson's people have been relocated."

"I had heard; some of the Atlantis doctors visited, and they do not curb their gossip among us."

Teyla nodded and sipped at the water.  "I will give you the address to their new home.  I believe you should speak with him."  Halling nodded assent.  "After you have spoken with him you should both make contact with this new alliance."

Halling bowed his head in thought, and Teyla waited patiently for his words.  "They are tools of the Genii, are they not?"

"Perhaps, or perhaps they are now tools of Mr. Woolsey."

"This I had not heard," Halling said.

"Mr. Woolsey made a deal with one of their self-appointed judges.  He believes he has the man -- in his pocket is the phrase."

"And what do you believe, Teyla?"

"I believe that Ladon Radim is not that easy to outmanoeuvre, and I would like to know exactly who the alliance members are.  If this alliance is merely a tool, then I would like to know what hand truly wields it."

"Our people here should not be left alone for long."

"No," Teyla said and smiled sadly.  "That is what I wish you to speak of with Elson.  They have learned the hard lesson that others are not to be feared because they are from outside, and they have lost their own home as well.  I think we may be able to make an alliance of our own.  Together we will survive, where separately we would both fall."

"We will no longer be of Athos," Halling said.

"No, but Athos has been lost for many years."

Halling bowed his head again, and they were both silent for a time.

"I will make the arrangements for the trip," Halling said, and smiled wearily.  "I think I will be selfish and take Jinto with me."

"That is a fine idea and not selfish at all; Jinto would benefit from the experience.  I have also scheduled a meeting with Mr. Woolsey, and I hope to secure permission for all our people left on Atlantis to relocate here."

"We need the hands, Teyla."

"And they need to breathe the air of home, even if that home is no longer Athos," Teyla said and sipped again at the cold, clear water.


End file.
